dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Emoto Akira
Perfil thumb|250px|Emoto Akira * Nombre: 柄本 明 (えもと あきら) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Emoto Akira * '''Profesión:' Actor, Comediante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Tsunogae Kazue, Hijo/actor Emoto Tasuku, Hijo/actor Emoto Tokio, Hija Emoto Kanoko *'Agencia:' Knockout Dramas *Zettai Reido 4 (Fuji TV, 2020) *Banjou no Himawari (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) ep.8 *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Suna no Utsuwa (Fuji TV, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Iron Grandma 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Prison Hotel (BS Japan, 2017) *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *A Life: A Love (TBS, 2017) *Gin to Kin (TV Tokyo, 2017) (ep.10-12) *Seirei no Moribito II Kanashiki Hakai Gami (NHK, 2017) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Arashi no Namida (Fuji TV-Tokai TV, 2016) *Iron Grandma (NHK BS Premium, 2015) * Sakamichi no Ie (TV Asahi, 2014) * Konchu Monogatari Mitsubachi Hatch (TBS, 2014) * Dososei (TBS, 2014) * Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) * The Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) * Senryokugai Sosakan (NTV, 2014) * Yoso no Uta (Fuji TV, 2013) * Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) * Tonbi (TBS, 2013) * Chushingura ~Sono Gi Sono Ai~ (TV Tokyo, 2012) * Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) * Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) * Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) * Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) * HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (Fuji TV, KTV, 2011) * Shikei Kijun (WOWOW, 2011) * Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV, 2011) * Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) * Ichiou no Suitei (WOWOW, 2009) * Karei naru Spy (NTV, 2009) * Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) * Shikaku Ukeoinin 2 (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Honto to Uso to Tequila (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Wild Life (NHK, 2008) * Teki wa Honnoji ni Ari (TV Asahi, 2007) * Shikaku Ukeoinin (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) * Saigo no Nightingale (NTV, 2006) * Tokumei! Keiji Don Game (TBS, 2006) * Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) * Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) * Haru to Natsu (2005) * Blue Kanariya (WOWOW, 2005) * Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) * Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) * Semishigure (NHK, 2003) * Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) * Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) * Shotoku Taishi (NHK, 2001) * Out (Fuji TV, 1999) * Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) * Yanchakure (NHK, 1998) * Akuma no Kiss (Fuji TV, 1993) * Ocha no Ma (NTV, 1993) * Taiheiki (NHK, 1991) * Hot Dog (TBS, 1990) Películas *Eki Made no Michi wo Oshiete (2019) *Paradise (2019) *Oz Land (2018) *Shoplifters (2018) *Recall (2018) *Tonight, At Romance Theater (2018) *Evil and the Mask (2018) *Neko Ninja (2017) *Inumukoiri (2017) *Mukoku (2017) *Survival Family (2017) *Nariyuki na Tamashii (2017) *Shippu Rondo (2016) *Gosaigyo no Onna (2016) * Shin Godzilla (2016) * Mohican Comes Home (2016) * Life's Promise (2016) * Blowing in the Winds of Vietnam (2015) * Journey to the Shore (2015) * The Big Bee (2015) * Vampire in Love (2015) * Ai wo Tsumu Hito (2015) * Tadashikuikiru (2015) * Fuja (2014) * 0.5mm (2014) * Oh Father (2014) * Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) * Time Trip App (2014) * Wood Job! (2014) * Utsusemi no Mori (2014) * Present for You (2013) * Rikyu ni Tazuneyo (2013) * Nanimo Kowaikoto wa Nai (2013) * Tobe! Dakota (2013) * Yurusarezaru Mono (2013) * Senso to Hitori no Onna (2013) * Kiroi Jou (2013) * Banana to Gurobu to Jinbeezame (2013) * Humanoid Monster, Bem (2012) * Gusukobudori no Denki (2012) * Kono Sora no Hana (2012) * Tanemaku Tabibito: Minori no Cha (2012) * Ace Attorney (2012) * Tentsuki (2011) * Admiral Yamamoto (2011) * Life Back Then (2011) * Kamisama no Karute (2011) * Ninja Kids!!! (2011) * Denjin Zaborga (2011) * A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip (2011) * Ichimai no Hagaki (2011) * The Taste of Fish 2 (2010) * The Lightning Tree / Raiou (2010) * Sakurada Gate Incident / Sakuradamongai No Hen (2010) * Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) * Heaven's Story (2010) * Akunin (2010) * Konchu Monogatari Mitsubachi Hutch - Yuki no Melody (2010) * A Crowd of Three / Kenta to Jun to Kayo-chan no Kuni (2010) * A Lone Scalpel / Kokou no Mesu (2010) * Haru's Journey / Haru tono tabi (2010) * Golden Slumber (2010) * Hana no Ato (2010) * Boku to mama no kiiroi jitensha (2009) * April Bride / Yomei Ikkagetsu no Hanayome (2009) * Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo / Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari (2009) * Rain Fall (2009) * John Rabe (2009) * Happy Flight (2008) * Ichi (2008) * Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit / Ikigami (2008) * Teacher and Three Children / Hanawa Chiredomo (2008) * The Happiness / Shiawase (2008) * Last Game / Saigo no Soukeisen (2008) * Kimi no Tomodachi (2008) * Shakariki! (2008) * Tsukiji uogashi sandaime (2008) * Gururi no Koto (2008) * Sekai de Ichiban Utsukushii Yoru (2008) * The Chasing World (2008) * Moryo no hako (2007) * Yajikita dochu Teresuko (2007) * Shindo (2007) * Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) * Life Can Be So Wonderful / Sekai wa tokidoki utsukushii (2007) * The Summer of Stickleback / Hariyo no natsu (2006) * The Go Master / Wu Qingyuan (2006) * Kiraware Matsuko no issho (2006) * Nihon chinbotsu (2006) * Starfish Hotel (2006) * Yawarakai seikatsu (2005) * Scrap Heaven (2005) * The Samurai I Loved / Semishigure (2005) * The Suspect: Muroi Shinji / Yougisha muroi shinji (2005) * The Great Yokai War (2005) * Koi wa go-shichi-go! (2005) * Tetsujin 28-go (2005) * Moon & Cherry / Tsuki to Cherry (2004) * The Reason / Riyu (2004) * Lakeside Murder Case / Reikusaido mada kesu (2004) * Niwatori wa hadashi da (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Winning Pass (2004) * The Hunter and the Hunted / Yudan taiteki (2004) * River of First Love / Amemasu no kawa (2004) * Drugstore Girl (2003) * Hana (2003) * Doppelganger (2003) * Worst by Chance / Guuzen nimo saiaku na shounen (2003) * Zatoichi (2003) * Sayonara, Kuro (2003) * Owl / Fukuro (2003) * Samurai Resurrection / Makai tensho (2003) * Koinu Dan no monogatari (2002) * Eleven Minutes, Nine Seconds, One Image: September 11 |11'09''01 - September 11 (2002) - (segmento Japón)'' * KT (2002) * Barber's Sorrow / Rihatuten aruji no kanashimi (2002) * The Yin Yang Master / Onmyoji (2001) * Waterboys (2001) * Turn (2001) * The City of Lost Souls / Hyoryu-gai (2000) * Kaza-Hana (2000) * Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) * Nagisa (2000) * Another Heaven / Anazahevun (2000) * Body & Soul / Mi mo kokoro mo (1997) * Goodbye Mama (1991) * The Last Frankenstein (1991) * Maria's Stomach | Maria no ibukuro (1990) * Battle Heater: Kotatsu (1989) * Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies | Kinema no tenchi (1986) * The Second is a Christian (1985) * Giwaku (1982) * Sailor-fuku to kikanju (1981) Curiosidades * Familia: **Esposa/actriz Tsunogae Kazue **Hijo mayor/actor Emoto Tasuku **Hijo menor/actor Emoto Tokio **Nuera/actriz Ando Sakura **Nieto (nac.27-jun-2017) Enlaces *Perfil (Knockout) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Emoto Akira000.jpg Emoto Akira001.jpg Emoto Akira002.jpg Emoto Akira003.jpg Emoto Akira004.jpg Emoto Akira005.jpg Emoto Akira006.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JComediante Categoría:Knockout